le simple bonheur d'être ensemble
by rukiaron
Summary: sasuke veut partir mais sakura le retient.
1. Chapter 1

Le simple bonheur d'être ensemble

Les pensées sont en italique

C'est un one-shot

Il le devait, il devait réussir à le tuer, son frère, son ennemi juré, celui qui avait décimer toute sa famille, celui qui l'avait épargné, celui qui l'avait laissé en vie, mais quel vie ? Une vie sans joie, sans l'amour de sa famille, à vivre dans la haine ! Son enfance, il l'avait passé à devenir un adulte avant les autres, devoir toujours se surpasser sans s'amuser une seule fois. Quand pourrait il être enfin heureux ? Cette réponse, il l'avait, le seul moyen était de le tuer mais tuer la seule famille qui lui restait alors qu'il était orphelin, quelle ironie du sort !

Mais les autres étaient là, il pourrait compter sur eux, sur son meilleur ami, naruto et sur sakura. Sakura, elle était l'étincelle de vie dont il avait besoin, il vivait grâce à elle, elle est arrivée à lui prouver qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait mais lui la repoussait, pas qu'il en avait envie mais si son frère venait à apprendre qu'il l'aimait il l'a tuerait pour son plaisir, pour lui faire mal c'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas la mêler à tout ça, s'il lui arrivait malheur à cause de son frère, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il devait donc retrouver Orochimaru, le seul qui lui donnerait la puissance souhaitée.

Il allait partir quand quelqu'un sonna à sa porte :

- Sasuke kun ouvre c'est moi !

- qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- je sais que tu vas partir et je veux te retenir ! répondit sakura

- tu n'y arriveras pas, c'est décidé et ce n'est pas une kunoichi aussi faible qui va me retenir

- mais je t'aime !!

Cette phrase fit chavirer le cœur de sasuke et il ouvra la porte :

- je te l'ai dit tu n'arriveras pas à me faire renoncer à ma vengeance

- mais je peux quand même essayer, dit elle avec un sourire

- vas y entre ! invita le brun

- merci ! c'est très gentil

- mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne partirais pas

- j'avais compris ta détermination ne t'en fait pas ! rétorqua t'elle en s'approcha dangereusement de lui

- d'accord

Ils étaient proches, un peu trop proche au goût de sasuke mais il la laissa faire et finalement n'en tenant plus, ils s'embrassèrent puis se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé pour une nuit merveilleuse bien que ce fut leur première et sûrement dernière nuit ensemble. (Sun : euh… ils font quoi ; rukia : tinkete ils font une partie d'échec ; Sun : ha ok, moi je sais pas jouer au échec mais je peux demander a quelqu'un de m'apprendre c'est dommage si seulement ron existait pour de vrai ; rukia : t'es trop jeune pour faire ça ; Sun : mais je vois le rapport c'est juste une partie d'échec ; rukia : laisse tomber tu veux !! trop conne comme fille ; Sun : c normal je suis la reine ! mais g tjs pas compris ; rukia : t sur que t pas blonde !!) (Désoler pour cette interruption lol)

Bon donc après avoir jouer aux l'échec, sasuke parti laissant une sakura épuisée sur le canapé (c que c fatiguant de jouer aux échecs ! lol).

Cela fait maintenant près de 3 ans que sasuke est parti et sakura n'a plus eu de nouvelle mais se souvient encore de cette mémorable partie d'échec (vous voyez la métaphore). elle va se marier maintenant et ne sais ce qu'il est devenu. Elle aurait tant espéré qu'il reste près d'elle mais il était parti. Elle l'aimait et l'aime toujours mais maintenant, elle avait son futur mari et elle ne voulait se soucier pas de son amant d'autrefois, alors que demain c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie !

Cependant des rumeurs courraient sur le fait que sasuke s'était débarrassé d'itachi et de orochimaru. Elle rêvait qu'il vienne la voir à son mariage et qui la prendrait dans ses bras en lui demandant de rester auprès de lui mais elle savait que cela ne se réalisait que dans les comtes de fées alors elle n'espérai pas trop !

Le lendemain arriva très vite et la cérémonie se passa très bien, naruto faisait le pitre comme toujours mais il était fiancé à hinata maintenant et essayait d'arrêter ses bêtises !!(Dur dur)

La jeune femme fut cependant déçue que sasuke ne soit venu l'enlever comme dans son rêve mais elle aimait son mari et ne le quitterai plus maintenant.

Malgré la déception de sakura, tapi dans l'ombre un jeune homme observait ses moindres fait et geste. Il attendit que tout le monde parti, que son mari parti se coucher car il était fatigué et s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle rangeait les dégâts de naruto.

Quand 2 bras l'enlacèrent par derrière pensant que c'était son mari elle dit :

- je croyais que tu étais parti te coucher

- j'aimerais bien me coucher à tes cotés, si tu le souhaites

- sa…sasuke, c'est toi, dit elle en se retournant

- oui comme tu le vois, tu m'as manquer mais je comprends que tu ne veulent pas me … commença le jeune homme interrompu par les lèvres de la fille de ses rêves

Ils restèrent là à s'embrasser pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais sakura rompu le baiser en disant que tous les 2 s'était impossible. Mais sasuke n'était pas d'accord et il l'emmena chez lui.

- je suis mariée, je ne peux pas faire ça à mon mari

- tu l'aimes ???

- ……

- réponds moi stp, l'aimes tu ??

- pas autant que toi, dit la jeune mariée en l'embrassant une dernière fois

Puis elle repartit chez elle, allant se coucher près de son mari. Et sasuke resta tout seul chez lui. Il avait une preuve d'amour de quelqu'un. Le lendemain, il était redevenu ninja de konoha. Tout redevient comme avant sauf que sakura ne serait jamais avec lui mais il restera à jamais gravé dans son cœur.

The end

Voila alors si vous n'avez pas aimez la fin je pourrai faire une suite mais ça m'étonnerait que sakura laisse tomber son mari !! Enfin laissez vos coms et je verrai en fonction de ce que vous avez marquez !!! Signé rukia : moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Le simple bonheur d'être ensemble

Chapitre 2 :

Voila comme il y a en a qui m'ont demandé une suite ba je leur donne !!!

Donc voici la suite :

Sasuke était chez lui et se demandait ce qu'il allait faire de cette invitation

« Tu es cordialement inviter au mariage d'Hinata et de naruto,

Note de naruto : tu viens ou je t'étripe ! Ordre du nouvel Hokage ! En plus t'es le témoin ! »

_Celui la, depuis qu'il est devenu Hokage il se croit tout permis_, pensa sasuke

Il redoutait ce mariage, il allait la revoir, la fille qu'il aime plus que tout au monde mais qui est mariée, heureusement elle n'avait pas d'enfant, mais elle n'était pas avec lui et cela l'énervais, il suffisait qu'il voit son mari pour avoir de fortes envie de meurtre.

_Le pire c'est que sakura sera sûrement demoiselle d'honneur ou l'autre témoin_, pensa à nouveau le brun, _et qu'elle risque d'être très mais alors très très belle ! Je vais lui sauter dessus, non calme tes ardeurs mon vieux ! Soit zen !_

Il sortit de chez lui en pensant à cette nouvelle, puis il se dirigea inconsciemment vers le lieu où habitait Sakura

_Hein mais qu'est ce que je fais la ? il faut me que je m'en ailles avant de la voir sortir de chez elle._

Mais comme il l'avait prédis, Sakura sortit de chez elle et le voyant lui courra après en criant son prénom, celui en entendant la voix de la fille qui hantait ses nuits, s'arrêta a son plus grand regret.

- hi Sasuke ! ca va ? ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! tu ne connais pas la nouvelle

- _oh non elle va m'annoncer qu'elle est enceinte_ non c'est quoi cette « nouvelle » ?

- Naruto et Hinata vont se marier ! dit Sakura toute exciter

- _ha c ca ? oufffffff !!!!! _ha oui je sais j'ai reçu une invitation. Tu en a eu une ?

- oui je suis même un des témoins je pense que l'autre ca toi être toi

- oui en effet

Puis ils continuèrent a parler essayant en vain de cacher leur sentiments l'un pour l'autre

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Sasuke

Celui-ci l'invita à entrer, la femme aux cheveux roses accepta avec plaisir. Une longue discussion s'en suivit. Mais sasuke rompit cette entretient :

- tu devrais peut être rentrer ton mari doit s'inquiéter

- non il n'est pas là il est parti en mission

- ha ok ! mais tu devrais peut être rentrer chez toi il commence a faire nuit

- ca te dérange si je reste dormir chez toi ? demanda poliment Sakura

- non tu peux rester ! invita Sasuke qui essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas sauter de joie (« sauter de joie » le terme est un peu fort pour un Uchiwa)

- aligato Sasuke kun, le remercia t elle avec un sourire qui le fit fondre (et maintenant il essaye de se contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus)

- je vais te montrer la chambre dans laquelle tu vas pouvoir dormir, tu me suis ? demanda Sasuke

- oui bien sur

Ils traversèrent un couloir et arrivèrent devant une porte.

- voila on y est, si tu as besoin de quelque demande moi, je te laisse dormir maintenant

- Sasuke ?

- oui

- où est ta chambre ?

- en face, dit il en ne respirant presque plus

- et où sont la salle de bain et les toilettes, lui demanda t elle dans un sourire

- a coté de ta chambre

- d'accord merci a demain

- a demain

Sur ce ils partirent se coucher.

Cependant pendant la nuit, Sasuke sentit une présence dans sa chambre, puis sentit les couvertures se défaire, il attendit patiemment pour pouvoir coincé son agresseur, il sentit que la personne se mit au dessus lui les jambes de chaque coté de lui, il allait attaquer quand il sentit une légère pression sur ses lèvres et entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui murmurer qu'elle l'aimait. Son cœur battait à cent a l'heure, que faire alors que la fille dont il rêve toutes les nuits lui dit qu'elle l'aime ? Il attendit ne pas bouger, continuer a faire semblant de dormir sinon il ne pourraient pas se contenir. Mais l'intrus ne sembla pas du même avis et continua a déposé de petits baisers sur ses lèvres.

- Sasuke si tu es réveillé, réponds moi : est ce que tu m'aimes ?

- …

- Tu dors donc je vais continuer à embrasser ses lèvres que j'aime tant pour que tu te réveilles.

- Arrête, tu es marier tu ne peux pas, répondit enfin sasuke

- Laisse moi faire stp je t'aime toujours je n'en peux plus ! je ne pense qu'à toi nuits et jours, je ne peux me résoudre à t'oublier

- Mais ton mari ? si tu as des problèmes à cause de moi

- Si j'ai des problèmes se sera a cause de moi et de moi seule alors tu n'as pas répondu a ma question : m'aimes tu ?

Au lieu de répondre il l'embrassa fiévreusement

- ca répond à ta question ?

- je crois que oui, lui dit Sakura en souriant

- je crois que tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre

- pourquoi ? demanda sakura inquiète

- car je ne vais pas me contenir longtemps, surtout vu la position que l'on a, sourit Sasuke

- qui te demande de te contenir ? dit malicieusement sakura en se collant a lui étant certaine qu'elle lui faisait un certain effet vu qu'elle sentait une certaine partie de son corps se tendre a l'extrême

- arrête tu vas me tuer ! je n'en peux plus ! supplia sasuke

- c'est a toi d'arrêter de te contenir, montre moi plutôt de quoi tu es capable quand tu exploses ! lui dit elle avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux

- c'est toi qui l'auras voulue !! lui dit il en la retournant afin qu'elle soit sous lui

Une nuit pleine d'amour sans suivie. Leurs cris résonnant dans tout le domaine Uchiwa.

Apres leur ébats amoureux, un je t'aime retentit par chacun des deux « participants » avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain, sasuke se réveilla le premier en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais fait un rêve si réaliste mais se rendant compte qu'à coté de lui se tenait une masse de cheveux roses il se souvient que ce n'était pas un rêve mais bien la réalité. Il déposa de petits baisers dans la coup de sa bien aimé, il descendit la couverture pour descendre ses baisers dans le dos de la jeune femme mais a sa grande surprise et horreur il se rendit compte que celui-ci était lacérer a plusieurs endroit et des bleus marquaient sa peau.

- qui t'a fait ca ? lui demanda t-il passablement en colère alors qu'elle venait de se réveiller

- de quoi tu parles ? demanda a son tour sakura inquiète du ton qu'il avait employé

- ton dos, lui expliqua t-il d'un ton qui se voulait plus doux

- ce n'est rien je suis tomber, lui mentit elle en se levant

- ne mens pas ! qui t'as fait ca ? répond sakura !

- mon mari, lui répondit elle les larmes aux yeux, tu peux comprendre maintenant pourquoi je ne l'aime plus

- je vais lui faire la peau, je le tuerais quand il reviendra de mission ce salopard !

- non laisse le !!

- je vais pas le laisser s'en tirer après ce qu'il oser te faire ! rugit il

- tu peux savoir a quel point t'es mignon quand tu es en colère, surtout quand il s'agit de me défendre, lui dit elle d'un air attendrit en l'embrassant

- arrête, il ne peut continuer a te faire ca, lui expliqua t il en la repoussant gentiment, et tu ne peux pas continuer a faire semblant

- tu veux que je fasse quoi ? et ne dis pas le divorce, quand je lui ai dit que j'allais le quitter il s'est énervé et m'a frappé et m'a dit que si je le quittais il me tuerait, alors tu veux que je fasse quoi ? expliqua Sakura des larmes coulantes sur ses joues

- tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, je suis avec toi tout ira bien maintenant, la rassura t il en la prenant dans ses bras

Une semaine plus tard, le mariage de Naruto et d'Hinata se déroula. Après la cérémonie, le bal commença, bien sur les premiers a danser furent les mariés, Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas marcher sur les pieds d'Hinata, bien que Sakura lui ait donné quelques cours, ensuite je fus au tour des témoins de danser avec les marier, donc Sasuke et Sakura prirent place, ils dansaient très bien contrairement a naruto, collé serrer l'un contre l'autre (oui c'est un slow), Sakura toute souriante contre l'homme de sa vie. Quand un élément vient troublé se bonheur dans lequel ils baignaient. En effet le mari de Sakura, arriva en trombe complètement bourré tenant des propos injurieux envers sa femme, il se dirigea donc vers la piste de danse, tira Sasuke par un bras en lui donnant un coup de poing puis gifla Sakura qui tomba par terre sous l'impact.

- tu vas voir a la maison je vais te massacrer ! TU N'AS PAS À DANSER AVEC UN AUTRE HOMME !!!!!! Rentre tout de suite ! tu vas le regretter !!!

- qu'est ce qu'elle va regretter ? dit alors Sasuke en lui donnant un coup de poing si fort qu'il lui explosa la mâchoire, tu l'as touche encore une fois je te tue

- c'est ma femme, je fais ce que je veux ! répliqua t il en crachant du sang

- non tu ne fais ce que tu veux, cria soudainement Sakura, tu ne viens pas comme ca au mariage de mon meilleur ami complètement bourré, en lui pourrissant son mariage que tu me frappes passe encore mais tu laisse mes amis tranquille !

Tout le monde se regarda choqué de n'avoir pas remarquer le fait que Sakura se faisait battre, Sasuke souriait enfin elle se rebellait, elle allait pouvoir vivre comme elle le voulait. Puis sakura se précipita dans les bras a Sasuke comme pour être protéger (c'est trop mimi) et elle lui murmura : « merci c'est grâce a toi, a ton amour, que je suis arrivée a dire la vérité a tout le monde et a me rebeller, je t'aime ».

- tu restes tout de même ma femme

- pas pour longtemps, je vais demander le divorce à naruto

- Alors je te tuerais !!

- Ose seulement, intervint Sasuke

- Quoi tu vas m'en empêcher peut être ?? laisse moi rire je te bas quand tu veux !!

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !!

- Non Sasuke ne rentre pas dans son jeu, dit sakura, n'oublie pas c'est le mariage de naruto ! laisse le il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Comme tu veux. Allez dégage maintenant, s'énerva Sasuke

- Non je compte bien rester !

- Et t'a vu jouer ca ou je t'es pas invite a se que je sache, doke et plus vite que ca si tu ne veux pas te prendre la tête avec l'Hokage, et au fait sakura tu es libre, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, être avec qui tu veux, et toi, annonça naruto en regardant l'homme qui gisait a terre la mâchoire cassé, je te bannis si je te revois ne serais ce qu'une seule fois a konoha, tu boufferas de mon rasengan ! est ce bien clair ?

- Argh ! très clair, renonça t il voyant le ton menaçant de naruto

- Parfait allez dégage !! et que la fête continue !!

Tout le monde se remis a dansé et le reste de la fête se passa sans autre problème. Une fois le soir arrivé, tout le monde rentra chez lui.

Sasuke raccompagna sakura chez elle, une fois devant la porte, la jeune femme hésita a entrer voyant son trouble le brun lui demanda :

- ca ne vas pas ?

- si, mais ca te dérange pas si ce soir je dors chez toi ? demanda la rose les yeux suppliant

- non allez viens on rentre chez nous ! lui répondit il

- je t'aime Sasuke, lui murmura t elle en s'approchant de lui

- moi aussi je t'aime sakura, lui souffla t-il avant de l'embrasser

Six mois plus tard sakura haruno changea de nom de famille pour s'appeler sakura Uchiwa.

The end

Voila c'est fini alors c'était bien ou pas, ca c'est a vous de me le dire !!!!


End file.
